A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 4
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: In Part 4 of this series of one shots, The Baudelaires go to stay with a living legend and get into an adventure.


**I don't own any characters. A series of unfortunate events belongs to Daniel Hadler and Netflix. Captain America belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

Violet, Klaus and Sunny could hardly believe that they were going to be living in DC, the capital of the nation.

When they were younger, Violet and Klaus used to dream about visiting the museums of DC and the national library of congress. Still, even though they were still reeling from the loss of their parents and home, the Baudelaires were, in spite of themselves, excited to be in DC. Still they were nervous about their new guardian, a Mr. Steve Rogers. All they knew about him was he was a former soldier that knew their parents, at least according to Mr. Poe. They could only hope that he was nice as Uncle Monty or that Count Olaf wouldn't find them again. Still, even if Mr. Poe took their concerns a little more seriously, Count Olaf could still fool most adults and the Baudelaires hoped that whoever Steve Rogers turned out to be, he would see through any disguise that Count Olaf would use.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny were brought out of their thoughts as Mr. Poe said "We're here, children."

All three Baudelaires blinked as Mr. Poe's car pulled to a stop in front a very tall apartment.

"Woah!" Both Violet and Klaus breathed as they stepped out of Mr. Poe's car.

"Em." Sunny added in Violet's arms, which meant "What a big beautiful building!"

"What a lovely apartment complex." Mr. Poe mused as he stepped out of his now parked car. "Now children, do the three of you remember Mr. Rogers apartment number?" The banker questioned.

"Room 222." Violet stated.

"Correct." Mr. Poe stated before he added "Now all you need to do is go the director in the main lobby and explain who the three of you are and that Mr. Rogers is expecting you."

"You mean you're not coming inside with us?" Klaus replied, feeling disappointed, but not surprised in the slightest.

"I'm afraid not, I have to get back to the bank." Mr. Poe explained.

 _Of course you do._ Violet thought to herself in annoyance, but didn't say it aloud.

With a wave goodbye, Mr. Poe got back into his car and drove down the streets of DC.

* * *

Once he was gone, the Baudelaires looked at each other before they entered the apartment. The inside of the apartment was large and beautifully with crystal chandeliers on the ceiling.

As they admired the main lobby's interior design, all three Baudelaires heard a voice asking "Excuse me, are you children lost?"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny looked up to see a large friendly looking man with short blonde and blue eyes wearing a dark brown jacket walk up to them with a concern look on his face.

After a moment, he asked "Where are your parents?"

At the mention of the word 'parents', all three Baudelaires flinched uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" The blonde haired man asked with even more concern in his voice.

Violet let out a sigh as she said "Our parents died several weeks ago. We're here to meet our new guardian."

As soon as the man heard Violet's tale, a look of sorrow appeared on his face as he replied "I'm sorry for your loss. Is your guardian someone in this building?"

"Yes and all we know is that he knew our parents somehow, he's a war hero and that his name is Steve Rogers." Klaus explained. Then a hint of recognition came over the young bookish boy just as a look of shock appeared on the kind man's face.

"You look familiar…" Klaus began to add as he suddenly realized who the man he and sisters were speaking to really is.

"Are you Agent Baudelaire's kids?" The man questioned.

"Agent Baudelaire?" Violet wondered as Klaus asked "Are you Steve Rogers? Are you our new guardian?"

"Yes, I'm him." Steve answered as a look of surprise appeared on his face. Then he realized something "Where's your social worker? Aren't I supposed to sign papers or something?" Steve questioned.

"If you mean Mr. Poe, I'm afraid he just dropped us off." Violet explained. "He had to go back to the bank." She added.

"What." Steve question in disbelief. "What kind of man would leave a group of children to fend for themselves?"

"Gib Gib." Sunny answered, which meant "You'd be surprised."

Steve looked angry before his face soften into a kind expression as he said "Come on, why don't we talk some more in my apartment?"

With that, Violet, Klaus and Sunny entered the elevator with their new guardian Steve Rogers. As the elevator began to take them upward to Steve's apartment, Klaus frustratingly wondered why wasn't he able to remember Steve Rogers, especially after reading a book of about his life?

As Klaus continued to ponder why his normally extraordinary memory had failed this time, he flashed back to when he was six years ago.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Ever since he started learning how to read, six year old Klaus had fallen in love with all things literature. From words on a stop sign to words in books, Klaus could read anything and never get bored. However, his picture books were starting to become an exception to the rule and it was why Klaus had entered the library in his home, to search for books that were filled with excitement and adventure. As Klaus looked around the large room, he couldn't help but feel like he was back in the candy store again. Unable to contain himself any longer, Klaus rushed over to the Lower section on one of the many shelves in the large room._

 _Soon after, young Klaus grabbed several books and carried them over towards the large green couch next to the brown table with the green covered lamp on it and began to read his books, the first book that caught his eye was a red, white and blue covered book called 'Captain America: The Life of Steve Rogers'. As Klaus started to read, he learned that Steve Rogers was famous Soldier who fought in World War 2? . He had super strength which gave him a huge advantage in battles. However, before he became famous, he grew up in Brooklyn, New York was often sickly and was orphaned at a young age. Still despite his many hardships in life, Steve always tried to do the right thing. It took many years, but it paid off when a Dr. Abraham Erskine took note of his compassion and pulled some strings to get admitted into a program to create super soldiers. It worked, but Steve was the only successful test subject. Because on the day Steve Rogers became Captain America, a HYDRA agent infiltrated the secret lab and killed Dr. Erskine. When the good doctor died, he took the knowledge of the super soldier formula with him and the HYDRA agent destroyed the doctor's notes before his attempted escape and death._

 _Young six year old Klaus gasped in shock at that. At once, his mind was filled with so many questions. Who was HYDRA and what involvement did they have in World War 2?_

 _Wanting to know more, but feeling tired, little Klaus allowed his eyes drop as he fell asleep. The next thing he knew was that he heard Violet call out "Klaus? Klaus?"_

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

Klaus blinked as he found himself standing next to Violet and Sunny, but the legendary Steve Rogers as well. Turning to Steve, Klaus turned to the former soldier and said "How do you know our parents?"

Steve became quiet for a moment as if he looked unsure how to answer the question. Then he replied with "I only met them once, but your dad really liked me and apparently he liked me enough to leave the three of you in my care."

"Why did you call them Agents?" Violet asked, carefully.

"What do you know about your parents?" Steve asked.

At that, Violet, Klaus and Sunny froze. To be honest neither of the Baudelaires gave much thought to what either of their parents did for a living. All they knew about their parents was that were rich and that money wasn't a problem.

Then Sunny said "Bu bu." Which meant "Did you ever ask mommy and daddy what kind of jobs they did?"

"Ah what?" Steve said with a confused expression as the elevator drew to a stop.

"Sunny wants to if we ever asked our parents what kind of jobs did they do." Violet explained.

"How could you even understood any of that?" Steve wondered as the four of them walked down the hallway.

"We've known Sunny since she was born." Klaus replied in a matter of fact tone.

"How old is she anyway?" Steve asked as they reached his apartment door.

"Almost a year." Violet replied as she adjusted Sunny in her arms. "By the way, were our parents secret agents?" She added as the four of them entered the apartment.

Steve froze for a moment, before he quickly ushered the Baudelaires inside and shut the door behind them.

"Well, I'm not if I'm classified to tell you this." Steve began. The Super Soldier paused for a moment before he continued with "However, since you worked most of it out yourselves, knowing the rest wouldn't make any difference now."

"The three of you might want to sit down for this." Steve advised and with a sense of worry, Violet, Klaus and Sunny made themselves comfortable on a soft looking couch.

All three siblings held hands with each other as Steve said "Have you ever heard a group called S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"That secret spy organization? I thought it didn't exist? I thought it was just a myth?" Klaus questioned. Then a look over realization came over his face as he added "Don't tell me, our parents were part of it."

"Yes, that's how I met them." Steve explained. "They were on the expedition team that found me in Antarctica."

"How did you end up in Antarctica?" Violet wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's where you crashed the bomber!" Klaus said with a look of realization on his face.

" _You_ crashed a bomber?" Violet stated in amazement. "How did you survive?" She asked.

"How did you know that I crashed a bomber?" Steve inquired.

"I read about in a book about your World war 2 exploits when I was 6 and I tend to remember everything I read." Klaus replied.

"Your parents mentioned that you love of books, but I didn't expect you to read such a big book at such a young age." Steve answered in an impressed tone.

Klaus kept his face stoic, but the 12 year old genus didn't like the phrase 'young age', it made Steve sound like he was being condescending.

As Klaus kept his thoughts to himself, Steve turned his attention back to Violet as he said "As for why I crashed a bomber, it was to keep it from killing millions of people on US soil, I expected to die, but somehow I fell into a coma and a tomb of ice. According to your parents the ice saved my life and kept me that way for at least 70 years."

At once, all three Baudelaires were overcome with shock. Of all the crazy things they experienced and heard, this one was pretty high up there with stories like a Norse god walking among them and an alien invasion that was thwarted by a group of superheroes, including the Norse God.

For a moment, no one say anything, Violet slowly broke the silence with "How do you find our current time period so far?"

Steve smiled as he said "I'll admit it has it's upsides like better healthcare, better laws that protect the rights for all and much better entertainment. Still, I miss my friend's from the old era."

"What was it like back then?" Klaus inquired with interest.

"It was a fearful time, a great many people were scared that we were going destroy not only each other, but this planet that we live on." Steve answered.

"Is that why you wanted to fight in the war so badly all those years ago?" Violet wondered.

"No, I just don't like any kind of bullies and I promise I won't let bullies come anywhere near you guys." Steve assured the children.

At his words, the Baudelaires felt touched. Maybe this Steve would work out and they would live happily in DC for the rest of their childhoods.

Anyway, why don't I make you guys some snacks? What are your favorites?" Steve offered.

"I would like chocolate." Violet said.

"Buttered toast." Klaus replied.

"Ba ba." Sunny said. Which meant "I would like a sub sandwich please."

Of course, Steve didn't understand any of this and wondered "What did she just say?"

"She would like a sub sandwich." Violet explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea for a little baby like her to have that?" Steve questioned.

At once, both Violet and Klaus briefly exchanged smirks with each other before they turned back towards Steve and replied "You'd be surprised."

"She has the sharpest teeth ever." Klaus added. "She can chew through rocks."

"Chew through rocks?" Steve muttered in disbelief. Then he thought to himself _On second thought, I'm a super soldier, I work for an international spy agency, I met two people from Norse Mythology and I helped fight against an alien invasion. A baby with super sharp teeth is actually the most normal thing I heard about in a long time._

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Steve turned the Baudelaires and said "Chocolate, buttered toast and a sub sandwich, is that right?"

Feeling a sense of relief that he believed them, Violet, Klaus and Sunny all nodded their heads with glee. With that, Steve hurried inside towards the kitchen.

* * *

Just then, the Baudelaires heard a knock at the door. At once, Violet, Klaus and Sunny felt a sense of dread come over them.

 _No, please don't let it be who I think it is._ All three Baudelaires thought at once. Sadly their worst fears were confirmed as they heard an all too familiar falso voice say "Hello, is this the Rogers residence?"

At first, the Baudelaires just stayed quiet, hoping that Olaf would think that no one was home. However, the knocking continued and Count Olaf added "I know you're here! Let me in I have papers that Steve Rogers needs to sign!"

At the mention of his name, Steve stuck his head out from the kitchen and said "Yes? Are you from social services?"

Behind the door, Count Olaf suddenly stopped knocking. Without wasting a second, Violet quickly uttered "He's lying. He's Count Olaf!"

"Olaf? Who is this mysterious and handsome Olaf?" Olaf pretended to wonder from behind the door.

"You're Olaf aren't you?" Steve muttered as his narrowed his eyes at the door.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Olaf denied. "I'm just a…"

"Enough with the lying!" Steve ordered in a no-nonsense tone. "Who are you trying to fool with that fake accent?"

As he paused, Steve silently ordered the Baudelaires to go to the room on the right. Violet, Klaus and Sunny wanted to know what was in the room on the right, but with Olaf standing just outside the door, they didn't dare ask.

As they crept towards the room, they heard Steve ask "Tell me something, why do you want that fortune so badly?"

Then Olaf let out a pitiless laugh as he abandoned his falso voice and replied "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Just then, shots were fired through the living room window.

At once, Violet shielded a crying Sunny as Klaus quickly shut the door behind them and locked it. As Violet shushed a crying Sunny, Klaus ushered his sisters into a nearby closet. Once they were all inside and the door was locked up tight, Klaus turned to Violet and whispered "How did Olaf managed to get guns?"

"I don't know. We have to help him." Violet whispered as she pressed a whimpering Sunny close to her chest.

Klaus wordlessly held out his arms as Violet placed a now quiet Sunny in them. As she looked around the room for anything that could be used as an invention, Klaus said "Violet, he's a super solider remember? He survived world war 2, been frozen in ice for many years, stopped an alien invasion with the rest of the Avengers. I have a few that he'll be very for Olaf and his troupe to get rid of."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Violet answered with a grim look on her face. "Did that book about Steve's life mention any weaknesses of his?" She added.

"Of course not. As if he would that kind of information in a book that was going to be widely published. Besides the one man who would know about the possibility of any weaknesses that Steve might have has been shot years ago and all his notes on the formula were destroyed in a fire." Klaus stated in a matter of fact tone.

Then Sunny said "Neb." Which meant "Uh, we're on the clock guys."

Both Violet and Klaus turned to look at their baby sister, before Klaus looked at Violet again and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just on edge right now."

 _Aren't we all?_ Violet thought to herself. Pulling herself out of thoughts, she whispered "I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Neither can I, but we don't have anything that's bulletproof on us." Klaus pointed out.

"Then, I'll make something that it." Violet vowed and with that. Violet pulled out her hair ribbon and tied back her hair with it.

Just as Violet's hair was tied back, Violet and Klaus heard their younger sister Sunny gasp as she pointed at her small hand at something on the ceiling. Both older Baudelaire siblings looked up to see that little Sunny was pointing at a small air vent in the ceiling.

Violet and Klaus looked at the air vent for a long time. If one of them could squeeze through the vent, them many one of them could escape and get help before it was too late for the Baudelaires and Steve. However, there was just one big problem, the air vent was too small for Violet or Klaus to squeeze through. The only could fit through it was Sunny.

Violet and Klaus turned to look at each other, neither wanting to send Sunny of by herself on such a dangerous mission, but they had no choice.

Violet fought back tears as she turned to her sister and said "Sunny? Can you do this?"

Sunny nodded her head as she replied "bub." Which meant "I think I can, but I need someone to stay right here and talk to me through the vent."

Violet let out a nervous and scared bit of laughter as she said "Don't worry, one of us will stay in this closet the whole time."

"Just be brave and so will we." Klaus added, keeping his face as calm as he could.

Sunny once again nodded her head and at once, all three Baudelaires pulled themselves together in a tight embrace that seemed to last for an eternity. Then the moment ended and the Baudelaires reluctantly pulled themselves out of the embrace.

Violet still pressing Sunny close to her chest, slowly stood up as Klaus spotted the mini-stool. Slowly and carefully, Klaus placed the stool as close to the air vent as he could. Violet gently placed Sunny in her little brother's arms as her eyes scanned for something she could use to open the vent. At once she spotted a small paper clip. With the paperclip soon in her hand, Violet slowly and carefully climbed up the stool. Then a few moments later, Violet unfolded the paper and began to go to go work on the air vent. After a lot of nervous sweat from Violet and Klaus and a long time, the air vent cover was ready for removal. Klaus temporarily placed Sunny on the floor as Violet placed the cover on the ground. Once the cover was safely on the ground, Klaus gently picked up his younger sister and once again wrapped her in a long tight hug before he placed her in his older sister's arms. Violet too hugged Sunny for a long time, before she said "Don't worry, one of us will be talking to you the whole time."

"Numum." Sunny muttered. Which meant "You'd better."

Violet and Klaus let out some nervous giggles in spite of themselves before Violet gently placed in the air vent.

"Sunny, are you alright in there?" Violet called out.

"Hege." Sunny called back. Which meant "I'm fine so far."

"Good." Violet replied as she added "Do you mind if I have Klaus take over? I need to continue making a bulletproof shield or vest if possible."

"Gum-gum." Sunny answered. Which meant "Of course not. As long as someone talks to me, I' be fine."

"Alright Sunny. Here I come." Klaus called out as Violet climbed down the stool. As Klaus began to climb up to the opening he added "What do you see?"

"Bub Bub." Sunny replied from the air vent. Which meant "I see some light."

"That's good Sunny. Just go towards it." Klaus said with encouragement in his voice.

"Mo mo." Sunny called out. Which meant "How's the bullet proof shield coming?"

"Give me a minute." Klaus replied before he turned to look at Violet. To his amazement, Violet was almost done and the shield looked ready to protect them from anything.

Feeling assured at the sight of his older sister working her head off, Klaus called into the vent "She's almost done!"

No sooner had he said that, Violet suddenly called out "I'm done."

"What?" Klaus called out as he spun his head around towards his older sister.

From within the vent, Sunny called out "Neb." Which meant 'what.'

"It's ready Sunny." Klaus explained as he briefly stuck his head back in the vent. After his quick talk with Sunny, Klaus turned his head back towards Violet and asked "What are you planning to do with it?"

Violet was quiet for a moment before she replied with "I'm going to help Steve."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but Violet interrupted with "I know you've explained to me that Steve is a super soldier that saved the world at least twice, but I can't stand by knowing that he's fighting Olaf and his theater troupe for us. I have to help him Klaus, I just got too."

Seeing that Violet had made up her mind and nothing could change it, Klaus simply looked at his older sister and said "Just be careful."

"You too Klaus." Violet replied with a worried look on her face. "Just keep the closet door locked until I tell you it's safe."

Klaus nodded his head in agreement and then with a small nod of her own, Violet picked up the shield and opened the door.

* * *

After she exited the closet, Violet quickly shut the door and locked it behind her. Before she headed towards the bedroom door. For a moment, the sounds of battle and gunfire almost dissuaded Violet from leaving the room. Then she remembered that Steve was fighting to protect them and that she had a bulletproof that she made herself. Taking a deep breath, Violet covered herself with the shield and opened the door. What greeted the 14 year old was a sight that she would never forget, there in the middle of the living room was Steve fighting off Olaf's theater troupe and Olaf's troupe was losing.

 _Woah._ Violet thought to herself in awe. Then she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she was suddenly grabbed by an all too familiar man. As Violet struggled against his grip, she heard Olaf's voice "Surrender or the girl dies!"

 _No. Not this time._ Violet vowed. At once, Violet kicked Olaf in the groin. As Olaf cried out in pain, Violet freed herself and ran towards Steve.

"Stay behind me." Steve ordered Violet as he pushed the 14 year old right behind him.

Violet could only nod her head, just then the group heard the sound of the front apartment door being kicked down. At once, Steve, Violet, Olaf and his troop stopped in spite of themselves as men dressed in black suits with guns drawn yelling "Freeze! Get down on your knees!"

Before Olaf or his theater troupe knew what hit them, they were quickly tackled and arrested as they were being dragged out the door, Violet couldn't help but ask "How did you guys get here so quickly?"

An Asian man smiled as he replied "We're S.H.I.E.L.D. It's what we do."

"Besides, did he really think that attacking the home of a living legend and his new wards wouldn't go unnoticed especially since those wards happened to be children of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." He added.

As he finished, Violet suddenly thought of many questions that she wanted to ask about her late parents jobs as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However before she could even begin to ask any of them, she suddenly heard a loud noise coming from inside the ceiling. As Violet and the rest of the room looked up, they suddenly heard what appeared to be the sound of a chainsaw making a hole in the ceiling. However Violet quickly realized that it wasn't a chainsaw and there was only one person who could make that sound.

"Sunny!" Violet cried out in alarm as she ran to towards where the noise seemed to be coming from. As she stood still holding her hands up, everyone else in the room could only look up in both awe and horror as Sunny cut a hole in the ceiling. Once the hole was complete, Sunny jumped into the waiting arms of her big sister.

Sunny let out a sigh of relief as she said "Meb." Which meant "Phew, I'd thought I'd never make it."

Then she looked around and added "Gum!" Which meant "Wait a minute, did I miss the action already. I'm going to kill you and Klaus for making me crawl through that air vent!"

In spite of everything that had just happened, Violet couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What did she just say?" Steve wondered.

"She's just grumpy that's all." Violet answered with relieved smile. Holding her baby sister tightly, Violet began to walk back towards Steve's bedroom as she added "Come on, let's go let Klaus that it's safe now."

* * *

Sometime later after Olaf and his group had been taken away, after a scolding from Steve, the Baudelaires were getting ready for bed. Before they knew, they dressed in their pjs and heading over towards their rooms.

"Good night, Violet. Good night Klaus and Good night Sunny." Steve called out from his room.

"Good night Steve." Both Violet and Klaus replied.

"Ba." Sunny added, which meant "Good night Steve."

Then Steve, Violet, Klaus and Sunny each shut the doors behind them and focused on getting to sleep. Feeling exhausted beyond belief and grateful to be alive, Violet, Klaus and Sunny crawled into bed and fell fast asleep under the watchful eye of Steve Rogers, feeling safe and secure for the first time in many days.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
